The hair styling devices described in WO2009/077747 and WO2012/080751 have a rotatable element which captures or collects a length of hair to be styled, and winds the length of hair around an elongate member. The preferred embodiments utilise a chamber surrounding the elongate member, the chamber being heated by way of heat applied to the walls of the chamber and/or to the elongate member. The hair within the chamber becomes styled by the application of heat whilst it is located around the elongate member.
The present invention shares many of the features of the preferred embodiments of the hair styling device described in WO2009/077747 and WO2012/080751, and so the disclosure of those documents is incorporated herein in order to avoid unnecessary repetition.
In addition, it is believed that the hair styling devices described in WO2009/077747 and WO2012/080751 represent the closest prior art to the present invention. Less relevant hair styling devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,935,070 and 4,177,824.